


Anything You Give

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: kinktober [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Degradtion (light), F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Verbal Humiliation, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Prompt was Anal Play!





	Anything You Give

"You're such a good pet for me, aren't you?" Maria asked, slapping your ass. Without thinking, you tried to spread your legs further, earning a laugh from her. "You know I'm not going to touch that pretty cunt, you don't deserve it." You moaned at her words, tensing up as she trailed her fingertips against your ass.

"Color?" 

"Green, Master." 

You gasped when you were met with the cool lube against your entrance. Slowly pushing the tip of her finger into your ass, Maria hummed when it slid in with ease. She had the bottle open and ready for you if you needed more - the two of you didn't have long due to her having to go on a mission with Natasha. Trying to push her finger in further, she pulled away.

"Maria-Master!" you cried out as Maria slapped you once more.

"Impatient pets get nothing, whore." 

"I'm sorry," 

"I know you are, pet. Little sluts like you tend to not be able to think when your cunt gets wet. That's okay though, it's what I love about you." she cooed, once again, sliding her finger into your ass. This time all the way to the knuckle, soon pushing in a second to join that one. "Do you like when I just touch your ass?"

"I do, I do. More than anything, Sir," 

"Mhm, tell me, why is that?" 

"Because it's what you give me!" you cried out, Maria added a third finger, fucking you at a slow pace.

"That's right, pet. You love anything I give you, touch that pretty pussy for me, and make yourself come with my fingers in your ass." she moaned, and you didn't hesitate in doing as you were told. 

You were already on edge from just her words alone, so when you began rubbing your clit your orgasm was fast approaching. Maria continued to fuck your ass, picking up the pace of her thrusts as your legs began to shake. Knowing you were close, she moved your hand out of the way. Slipping into fingers from her free hand, she fucked you in both holes as you came around her fingers.

"Good girl, let's get you cleaned up." she smiled, bringing up the fingers that were in your pussy into your mouth. "Gonna miss you when I'm gone."

"Me too."


End file.
